philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
PTV1 (Filipino) Program Schedule
April 8-14, 2019 Weekdays * 6 am - ** Mon: Ulat Bayan (replay) ** Tue-Fri: PTV News Headlines (replay) * 7 am - Bagong Pilipinas * 8 am - Bitag Live * 9 am - Daily Info / PTV News Chinese (coming soon) * 9:30 am - DOSTv: Science for the People * 10 am - ** Mon: TV Shop Philippines ** Tue-Wed: Wonderful Science ** Thu: A Look at Nature & Mircoworlds ** Fri: TV Shop Philippines * 10:30 am - ** Tue-Thu: TV Shop Philippines * 11 am - PCSO Lottery Draw (EZ2, Suertres & STL) * 11:15 am - ** Mon: Wonderful Science ** Tue-Thu: TV Shop Philippines ** Fri: A Look at Nature & Mircoworlds * 11:45 am - ** Mon-Fri: ASEAN Documentaries (with Malacañang Press Conference) * 12 nn - ** Fri: Linya ng Pagbabago * 1 pm - Sentro Balita / PTV News Japanese (coming soon) * 2 pm - ** Mon-Tue-Thu: TV Shop Philippines ** Wed: Public Eye (replay) ** Fri: Damayan Ngayon * 3 pm - ** Wed-Fri: TV Shop Philippines * 4 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (EZ2, Suertres & STL) * 4:15 pm - ** Nationwide: Lumad TV ** Cordillera (Baguio) (until 5 pm): Kangrunaan a Damag / PTV News Northern Luzon (coming soon) ** Iloilo (coming soon): PTV News Western Visayas ** Cebu (coming soon): PTV News Central Visayas ** Davao (until 5 pm): PTV News Mindanao * 4:30 pm - ** United Colors of Cosplay (Mon) ** ASEAN Spotlight TV (Tue) ** GOKUI: Chasing the Dream (Wed) ** ASEAN Spotlight TV (Thu) ** ASEAN Documentaries (Fri) * 5:30 pm - PTV Sports * 6 pm - PTV News * 7 pm - ** Mon: GSIS Members' Hour (replay) ** Tue: Iskoolmates (replay) ** Wed: ASEAN Spotlight TV ** Thu: Public Eye (replay) ** Fri: Cabinet Report sa TeleRadyo (Live) * 8 pm - ** Mon: Salaam TV ** Tue: Public Eye ** Wed: Insider Exclusive Kapihan ** Thu: Iskoolmates ** Fri: GSIS Members' Hour * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (Lotto & STL) * 9:30 pm - PTV News Headlines * 10:30 pm - ** Mon: BizNews ** Tue-Wed: Images of Japan ** Thu: Bagong Bayani TV ** Fri: Kasangga Mo ang Langit / Biyaheng Langit * 11 pm - ** Fri: Pros & Cons with Usec. Joel Sy Egco * 11:30 pm - Oras ng Himala * 12:30 am to 1 am - PNA Newsroom PTV NEWSBREAK AIRING TIMES: 8 am (Chinese), 12 nn (Japanese), 2 pm (Filipino), 8 pm (English) PTVISMIN NEWSBREAK (Bisaya) AIRING TIMES: 11 am, 4 pm PTV CORDILLERA NEWSBREAK (Ilocano) AIRING TIMES: 10 am, 3 pm Saturday * 6 am - Oras ng Himala * 7 am - Soldiers of Christ * 8 am - Yan Ang Marino * 8:30 am - Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas * 9:30 am - Mag-Agri Tayo * 10:30 am - Images of Japan * 11 am - PCSO Lottery Draw (EZ2, Suertres & STL) * 11:15 am - Sagisag Kultura TV * 12:15 pm - Cabinet Report sa TeleRadyo (replay) * 1:20 pm - ASEAN Documentaries * 2 pm - Auto Review * 2:30 pm - ASEAN Spotlight TV * 3 pm - Iskoolmates (replay) * 4 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (EZ2, Suertres & STL) * 4:15 pm - Images of Japan * 5 pm - Magandang Gabi Pilipinas with Ceasar Soriano * 6 pm - Ulat Bayan / PTV News Weekend (coming soon) * 7 pm - Pros & Cons with Usec. Joel Sy Egco (replay) * 7:30 pm - Crime Desk * 8 pm - Bitag: New Generation * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (Lotto & STL) * 9:30 pm - Japan in Focus * 10:30 pm to 12 mn - Jesus Miracle Crusade PTV NEWSBREAK AIRING TIMES: 10 am, 11:15 am, 12 nn, 1 pm, 2 pm, 3 pm, 5 pm Sunday * 7 am - ASEAN Spotlight TV * 7:30 am - The Key of David * 8 am - Talitha Kum Healing Mass * 9 am - Japan Video Topics * 9:30 am - Sagisag Kultura TV * 10:30 am - Buhay Pinoy * 11 am - PCSO Lottery Draw (EZ2, Suertres & STL) * 11:15 am - ASEAN Documentaries * 11:45 am - Lumad TV * 12 nn - Tulay: Bridging People, Business and Government for Unity, Peace and Prosperity * 1 pm - S.M.E. Go! Powered by Go Negosyo * 2 pm - ASEAN My City, My Love * 3 pm - Public Eye (replay) * 4 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (EZ2, Suertres & STL) * 4:15 pm - ASEAN Documentaries * 5 pm - Isyu One-on-One with Ceasar Soriano * 6 pm - Ulat Bayan / PTV News Weekend (coming soon) * 7 pm - GSIS Members' Hour (replay) * 8 pm - Images of Japan * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (Lotto & STL) * 9:30 pm - Salaam TV * 10 pm - Lumad TV * 10:30 pm - CGTN: Rediscovering China * 11 pm to 12 mn - Oras ng Himala PTV NEWSBREAK AIRING TIMES: 10 am, 11:15 am, 12 nn, 1 pm, 2 pm, 3 pm, 5 pm Source: http://mainportal.ptv.ph/program/, Program Schedule Bumpers and Social Media Updates Programs are subject to change without prior notice Program interruptions and pre-emptions are expected in case of presidential coverage Category:People's Television Network Category:Program Schedule